Skating is a very popular sport, but it takes long time to possess the skills of skating through a process of learning, practicing and often falling. In order to minimize the possibility of being hurt during the sport, the beginners always wear various protective garments, which reduce the fun in the sport.
The conventional skates include roller skate for landing skating, Gustily Walking Shoes and ice skate used on real ice. The roller skate must have a braking device at the toe or the heel of the shoe in order to provide a more stable manner for the wearer because it is hard for the toe or the heel to contact the ground during the movement. But due to the little area of the braking device contacting the ground, the capability of the wearer in keeping balance is restricted. Furthermore, the braking device is usually mounted at the toe, which can not help to prevent falling in the case that the wearer loses balance backwards.
There are two kinds of Gustily Walking Shoes. One comprises a single wheel at the heel of the shoe. Since the wheel is located at the heel part and there is a small distance between the sole and the ground, it is easy for the toe of the shoe to contact the ground. The problem is that the easy contact will be obstructive to the smooth sliding. Since the center of gravity for the human body is at the arch instead of the heel during skating, the wearer must raise his toes forcibly with an unnatural posture when using said shoes. Furthermore, the design of a single wheel makes it difficult to keep balance in the front-and-rear direction during skating. Another comprises two rows of wheels at the toe and the heel, which will help the body to keep balance. However, the problem is the distance between the front wheel and the rear wheel is too big. The wheels are very close to the toes and the heels of the shoes instead of at the arches of the shoes. When the wearer tries to make body stable by contacting the toes and heels with the ground, the result is not good enough because of the little contact area. In addition, since the Gustily Walking Shoes are designed to have the function of walking, the diameter of the wheel shall be restricted, and so the feeling of sliding can not compare with that of wearing the roller skate with single function.
The ice skate used on real ice usually comprises a single blade, and the wearer is hard to keep balance during skating. The blade is comparatively long, whereby the toe and the heel can not contact with the ground and the wearer can not make the body stable when he is about to fall. The friction between the blade and the ice surface is also small. It is even more difficult for the beginner to control the body and keep balance.
Although there are various skates on the market at present and the patent documents also disclose various new type skating devices, for example, Chinese utility models CN87213676U, CN2103351U, CN2111781U, CN2161344Y, CN1485111A, CN2593852Y, CN2460164Y, CN2480022Y, CN2605899Y, CN2520912Y, US patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,698B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,785B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,769B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,509B2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,366, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,122, and German patent DE4300053A1. However, none of the prior arts provide successfully a skate which is easy to control, ensures safety and has simple structure.